Rise of the spirits
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: Everyone knew that jack wasnt the only spirit! Pitch knew this and is planning to kill the spirits so that the old ways will be lost. Resd to find who the riencarnations are! Rated T for death, horror and just in case other stuff... Big 4 fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"I remember my life... Yes I do all of it..well all until I died... My name is Ariabis Autumn... I know because the wind told me it whispered into my ear... But now I need help...serious help... Where's a friend when you need _him...?"_

* * *

"Come on North I need to get back to work on collecting paints for next years Easter!" Bunnymund complained.

"Manny needs To tell us something.. Go on Manny what do you want?" North asked.

The moons shadow then hit the floor and a holographic image popped up.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"They are the spirits of the seasons my friend..." North said.

"like me?..."Jack asked.

North nodded and then something else appeared...it was a hologram of Jack in different seasons.

"And you're going to get 'em mate" Bunnymund said.

"What?!I'm not going after a bunch of girls!" Jack complained.

"It is what Manny says So you have to go..."North said.

"But why would he need to find the season spirits if they aren't guardians?" Tooth fairy asked.

"Because we have new guardians!" North exclaimed.

Sandy raised his hand and showed a bunch of letters ontop his head they said,"Jack should leave today as soon as possible..."

"Sandy is right mate."Bunnymund said.

" But where are these spirits?" Jack asked.

"I know the spring spirit is in the Caribbean, don't know which island though..." Bunnymund said.

"And the Summer spirit is in India in one of the deserts.." Tooth fairy added.

" What about the Autumn spirit?" Jack asked.

"No one knows bit ask the spirits and they will tell you.." North said.

" Ok and North..."

"yes?"

"can I take five snow globes?"

* * *

Jack stepped through the rain forest. Until he came to a tree house that he climbed up.

"Spirit of Spring!" He said.

" Yes? This is Odette...come in..." A girl said.

Jack went inside to find a blondie sitting in a chair in a hunter green drees( I'll put up the picture later)

"Hello please what is wrong are you having another horrible ice age?!" She asked.

"no it's just that we guardians need you to go to the North Pole immediately."

"Oh all right and is it true that the North Pole is cold?"

"Yeah"

"oh boy...well see you there!"

"Wait wheres the summer spirit?"

"the desert, but if you're using magic say "The princess of princesses desert"."

" Ok take me to the princess of princesses desert.." Jack said and threw the globe so that the portal would open.

* * *

"Man it's hot here!"Jack exclaimed as he waved his shepherd stick over Heinz to make a little cloud that made snow only on him.

He kept walking and walking but found nothing...

He then came to an oasis that was in front of an Indian castle. He reluctantly stepped forward to knock.

"Who is here and why are they so cold!?" Someone yelled from inside the castle.

"Ja-ja-Jack Frost" Jack stuttered.

"Aaaa... Thats why I'm freezing my churridar off!" Someone said.

A girl came to the door with long black hair put into a ponytail at the tip of her head by a golden crown with no points, she wore a churridar baggy pants that where Red and she wore a red short shirt that went to the bottom of her chest and had no straps with golden lining at the top and the top of the pants she wore no shoes and had dragon tattoos all over her arms.(putting it later too)

"Hello Frost, I am Jahannara. Come in..." She said.

Jack came into a large room with many cushions and Curtains.

They went to the last floor and inside a small room with cushions and curtains in the middle there was a genie lamp, map,and a golden crystal ball. Both sat on cushions across from each other and the items.

"I came to tell you that you need to go to the North Pole..." Jack said.

"I've heard so frosty that's all?" She asked.

"no I don't know where The autumn spirit is..."jack said.

"She said that in the forest of autumn away from my death you will find me but you mustn't be a threat..." She said.

Suddenly, the globe glowed a fiery red and spoke,"You must be smart and listen because she specifically said her location dear princess of princesses."

"The Forest of Autumn located on the forgotten island!" Jahanara exclaimed.

"right...well I will go.." He said and threw a globe and said," to the forgotten island."

* * *

"Why would anyone put themselves so far away from the population?!" Jack said out loud.

He kept walking and walking trying to find any place where this spirit could be in. He couldn't find anyone! He walked for many hours until he came to a cave decorated with leaves on the outside. He decided to call out,"Hello anyone inside?!"

He was about to give up when a girl a little shorter than him with black hair, no shoes, a long body stuck dress that was black and she wore a brown cape with a topaz stone as the clipping, on her hands she had the long sleeves that are v-shaped at the bottom,in her hands she had two fans(I'll put up the picture later).

"Who are you?"she asked in a serious voice.

"I'm Jack Frost and I came to tell you we need you at the North Pole."

She looked at the floor with a concentrated look and then back up to Jack.

"Alright..."she said and then held out her arm,"I'm Ariabis Spirit of Autumn."

Jack shook her hand and studied her face, there was something off about her she was different from the other spirits, the spring spirit was too happy, the summer spirit way too mysterious like some gypsy, but Ariabis seemed different.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you coming inside to explain to me what's wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry, I'll go in." He said.

"There must be something very important for you to have come here to visit _me _the scariest spirit of all." She said.

"You don't seem scary..."

"Believe me when I say this _no one_ I mean _no one_ likes me. Not even Jahanara or Odette."

They sat in silence for a few seconds and then Jack spoke,"Anyways the man in the moon has told us that you and the other spiritto have to become guardians... Looks like something bad is going to happen."

"Yeah,the wind has been telling me a few things..."

"The wind?"

"Right... You have more connection to the moon than me...I talk to the wind but the not to the moon..." She said looking at the table in disappointment.

"oh...So can I ask why you live so far away from population?"

She sighed and said,"Jack people don't exactly like me...my history isn't a good one..."

"Mine wasn't either until I became a guardian..."

"If you knew my history you probably wouldn't be here right now..."

"Yours can't be worse than mine! I've frozen people to death!" He said loudly.

"You have no idea what I did Jack!" She yelled her eyes glowing golden.

Jack sighed and then said,"Sorry"

"It's fine I just...need to sleep...I'll show you to your room and don't you dare say no!" she said.

She lead him into a room that had fine moghany for furniture and the walls where painted yellow and brown. Jack thanked her and closed the door and went to the bed to sleep.

* * *

She was falling, screaming her name and that she was sorry..hoped her dad would come to save her... This time no one could save her. She heard her sister crying out for her she wanted to tell her that she would be alright...But when you are falling from a cliff almost as high as Mount Everest you can't do that.

She almost saw his face when...

"Hey you ok?" Someone asked.

She woke up sweaty, pale and shaking. She looked to the door to see Jack standing there.

"are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just a nightmare no problem." She said her voice shaky which didn't prove anything.

"Are you sure because I could bring you water or watch over you?"

"Water...would be nice..."

As fast as he was gone as fast as he came back with a cup of water in his hand.

"Here." He said giving it to her.

She drank slowly and when she was finished she put it on the nightstand.

"Thanks Jack...you should get some sleep..." She said.

"I'm fine but you should get some sleep.." He said.

"alright I'll go back to sleep.." She said as she lay back down.

That whole night he watched her sleep, she would stir and cry. He watched her until he felt sleepy so he decided to go back to sleep in his own room.

* * *

"Wake up...we need to go!" Someone said.

"But I don't want to leave my winter wonderland." He said in his sleep.

"I DONT CARE IF YOU'RE WITH MOTHER NATURE! WAKE UP!" She screamed which made him jump.

She looked at him confused and then left the room.

After he had gotten ready he went out to see her dressed in tight pants made of leaves that seemed to be fabric, her hair was in a long braid, she wore black boots to her knees, she wore her cape, a black tanto pop and gloves like the other long sleeves(V shaped at the bottom) which where like the pants,and at her sides she had her black and gold fans.

"We have a long way to hike Jack.." She said.

"yeah but we could use the wind it would take about 3 hours to get to the North Pole by wind..."

"true..."

* * *

**Sooooo...? I hope you like my story! But the problem is that I can only write at least 2 times a week... But I'll try my best kk guys! Ok so as you see this is a Jack/OC story even though I like him with someone but oh well... Ok so everytime I update I'll have a question down here...**

**question is...**

**What do you think my favorite pairing is?**

**a) Jack / Rapunzel**

**b) Merida /jack**

**c) tooth/ jack**

**H**


	2. Chapter 2

"ok lets go..."

"Fine jack.." She said.

Jack went up into the air in a second while Ariabis stayed on the ground staring at the sky.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"yeah I'm fine..."she said and then took out her two fans and crossed her arms infront,making her arms an x shape and then made them came down really hard,in the end her arms where by her side and she shot up in the air.

"How did you do that?"Jack asked.

"using my fans I made air that made me shoot up in the sky." She said.

"oh... So lets go we need to be at the North pole before tomorrow sunset.." he said.

* * *

"STUPID!YOU SHOULD OF TAKEN A LEFT!" she screamed.

"WELL I'M SORRY!" He screamed back.

"ugh...fine lets just camp down there for tonight..." She said as she pointed to a forest.

"ok fine!" He said as they both went down to a tree.

She made a blanket of leaves (literally) and he had his hoody and nothing else,plus he didn't get cold...

"you wanna blanket?" She asked looking up at him in his branch.

"nah.."he simply said.

"If you need anything tell me don't be shy."she said as she got prepared to sleep.

"thanks.."

And for the first time in centuries she smiled as she dozed off.

* * *

He was running after something and he didnt know what... Then he heard her scream and it all fit... He was running after her...he was trying to save her.

He snapped out of his dreams as soon as he heard Ariabis scream really really hard.

"Arai... Arian...A...A?..Ariabis!" He stuttered.

"I didnt save her! Why didnt I save her?!" She screamed as she started to cry on the ground.

Jack made his way down to where she was.

"who?"

"I cant tell you I'm sorry Jack..." She said.

She then did something unexpected...she hugged him tightly as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry Jack but I can't tell you." She said sobbing.

"Its ok.."

"Even though we just met it feels like I know you from somewhere else and I can trust you like my Best friend... You are the only person to ever get this close to me...thankyou Jack.."

He didn't say a single word,just hugged her tightly and dozed off.

* * *

Morning came and they where ready to go. After a few hours of flying they arrived at the entrance of the north pole when Ariabis was knocked down. She hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ariabis!" Jack screamed.

"I'm fine just go!" She said.

Jack didnt listen and went over to help her.

"Now isnt this a coincidence?" a familiar voice said.

Jack stood in amazement because there stood none other than Pitch.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled.

"Jack who is this?" Ariabis asked from where she now stood.

Pitch looked over to Ariabis who was standing behind Jack.

"Remember me?" Pitch asked.

Ariabis's eyes then had a spark of energy, she remebered a scene that was hard to forget.

FLASHBACK:

"Are thou not pleased with so many suitors Ariabis?" A brunette with two braided pony tails asked.

"No" A girl with black hair and a a yellow dress with a burgundy cape over it (Ariabis).

They keep talking when suddenly a man with a ripe appears infront of them.

"thou must make way!" Ariabis said angrily.

"I take no orders from a French Princess!" The sneared.

"how dare thee!" Ariabis yelled in rage.

The man moved forward and lunged at Ariabis with a dagger in his hand. Ariabis surprised him with a sword she hid in her cape.

She was quick and clever but suddenly the man kicked Ariabis and she fell with a scream.

The man went over to Ariabis's sister, Allyn.

"Leave my fiance alone!" a boy in black leather boots and pants and a black shirt with black hair and brown eyes said, as he rode in on his horse.

The other man ran into the woods but before he left he whispered to Ariabis ,"Thous fears are just beginning..."

"Thank thee Adam!" Ariabis said as she ran over to him.

"Thou mut be more careful my princess." Adam said as he kneeled down and kissed her hand.

They starred into eachothers eyes for a few moments. It was pure love, no one not even the most powerful spirit could. He stood up and helped her onto his horse.

"Allyn would thee want a ride." Adam asked.

"Adam I am greatly pleased with your offer but I am off to thee market." Allyn said.

Adam and Ariabis rode in silence and then Adam stopped the horse.

"Ariabis, I must confess what i feel for thee." Adam said.

Ariabis nodded and he kept going,"I feel an internal flame that will never burn out, thou make me feel as if I could live in thous eyes forever."

And then when they where about to kiss Adam was shot off his horse and the man appeared again.

" Adam!"

"Princess your fears are taking over your mind!" The man said.

"No im not crazy!"

"Thou is hearing voices and thous voices say death must be brought to thee!"

"NO!" Ariabis said as she threw the sword at him.

"Who are thou?!" She said standing over him.

"Pitch... Pitch Jinorsus Black" and he disappeared.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"You!" Ariabis screamed as she ran over sword in hand.

"Oh you remember do you not Princess?" He asked.

"whats he talking about?" jack asked.

"You hurt Adam! You almost killed him! He was in bed for a month!" Ariabis screamed.

"oh yes the poor boy... Pity you two made a great couple..." Pitch said.

Ariabis couldn't take it anymore she swung her herself onto Pitch, kicking and punching,HARD, she kept going until Jack prided her off of Pitch.

"Dear my a Princess isn't supposed to know how to fight, did Adam teach you?" Pitch asked mockingly.

"Ahhh" Ariabis screamed as she tryed to beat Pitch up again but Jack held her back.

"Did Adam Teach you to ride horse? Did he ever, EVER, marry you?" Pitch asked.

The madness filled Ariabis's mind and she pushed Jack aside, her eyes glowing black as she walked over to Pitch.

"Princess you will get what you want... But that will be later..." Pitch said as she knocked her out and disapeared.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Odette asked.

"she looks 'bout right.." Bunnymund said.

"Ariabis are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Did it take over me?" she asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The madness..." Ariabis said looking at the floor.

"What madness?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you or else it will consume you, me and all of you, until it has what it desires..." She said slowly and quietly.

"Oh no.." Odette said sadly.

"Yes it seems that we are not needed anymore Odette..." Jahanara said.

"What time?! What do you mean?!" Tooth asked impatiently.

"The time for the dark ages rises again." Jahanara said.

"But we ended them long ago.." North said.

"Oh you got me wrong... It is times for new seasons to rise." Jahanara said.

"Renaisance!"


End file.
